degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth III
Miles Hollingsworth III is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Girls want him, guys want to be him. He's naturally athletic, and preternaturally good-looking. He just seems to breeze through life. Miles is just a kid looking for love and acceptance from his father after getting kicked out of boarding school. His father, Mr. Hollingsworth (the Second) is a popular businessman about to run for mayor, and won't let his reckless son get in the way. Miles loves milking his rep as a troublemaker and arrives at Degrassi ready to stir things up. He is best friends with Winston Chu. He is portrayed by Eric Osborne. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime', he is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a board and smiles. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and ruins the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "I can't be around guys like him" and leaves. At the end of the episode, Miles is on the bus for the trip to Paris and tells Maya that they are "going to spend the summer together, after all" and Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. Trivia *He is the first character in Degrassi History to be named directly after his father and grandfather. *Known to be a heartbreaker. *He was kicked out of boarding school for starting a fire. **This makes Miles the second character to intentionally start a fire, the first was Paige. **Miles is also the fourth character to set fire to a building, the others being Caroline Nash, Paige,and Emma, . *Miles's dad is running for mayor in season thirteen. *He smokes marijuana. *His Twitter *He shares many similarities with past Degrassi character Declan Coyne and Peter Stone. *He is the fifth character to have an abusive father. The other four being Rick, Liz, Craig, and KC. *He has been friends with Winston since they were five. *He is rumored to like Maya and have Zoe and Tristian fall for him. Quotes *(To Maya): "Nice try. It's not gonna work." (First line) *(To Maya): "''Looks like we'll spend the summer together, afterall." * (Promo) : "I get whatever I want. A cute little good girl trying to be bad caught my eye. She doesn't know what bad is." Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Athlete